Setting up a Case
So you want to create a case, but have no idea what to do first? (note I'm a beginner myself) * Go into the Games folder in the root of the PyWright folder * Make a new folder, name it whatever your game is called, I'll call it "Turnabout X" * In the new folder create a new folder within the folder you just created, call it anything, Ill stick with "Turnabout X" * go into the second new folder you created and make a notepad coument called "intro" * Open intro.txt * within the txt file you will write several things, evidence, profiles, textbox lines, textbox wrap, and debug here is a simple one you may copy set _debug false (if false it doesn't skip text, if true you can cruise through) set _textbox_wrap false ( if false doesn't wrap text if true does) set _textbox_lines 3 (activates certain amount of lines in a text box, in most games its 3) include evidence addev maya$ addev phoenix$ addev badge script scene1 (the end line of all scenes should have "script sceneX" this will segway into the next scene) * Get back into the first new folder's root and make new folders called "art" "music" and "SFX" * in the art folder make an "ev" folder which stands for "evidence" by the way... * the only evidence I have set in my intro right now is Maya, Phoenix and badge so I'll add the pictures respectively all called Maya, Phoenix and badge. * Go back to the second new folder with the intro in it, create a new txt document called "scene1.script" * And hooray you're on your way to a very basic case An update as of 7/6/12: Setting up a Case - The Intro * Open up the "games" folder inside the PyWright directory. (e.g. .../PyWright/games/) * Make a new folder, and give a name that's relevant to your case. (e.g. .../PyWright/games/pandas/) * This folder is important. It contains your case, or cases if you're making more than one. Using special commands, you can order them. (e.g. .../games/pandas/case1/ .../games/pandas/case2/ etc.) * Go into one of the secondary folders (e.g. .../games/pandas/case1/) and create a new text document. Name it intro. You should have a file named intro.txt. * Open that file. In this file, you can set commands that will go through the entire case. Like the examples set above, you can enter these commands: * set _debug (false/true) * set _textbox_wrap (false/true) * set _textbox_lines (Usually 3) * include evidence Include evidence basically reads your evidence.txt file, and includes whatever is in that file to your case. * addev (evidence) Addev adds the named evidence to your court record. If added in the intro.txt file, you begin the case with that evidence. * script (next scene) The script command is like a goto, but for your cases various script files. (e.g. "script scene1" would start the .../games/pandas/case1/scene1.txt script.) Your intro text should look similar to this: set _textbox_wrap true (or false if you prefer using the {n} to break lines). set _textbox_lines 3 include evidence addev example1 addev example2 addev example$ (this would be a profile). script scene1 Setting up a Case - The Content Go into the main PyWright folder, and copy the folders "art", "music", and "sfx". Then go to your first folder you made (the /games/pandas/ or whichever you named yours) and paste the three folders inside. Your "/pandas/" folder should now look like this: * art * music * sfx * case1 * case2* Since you copied these from the main PyWright folder, anything you have downloaded from the PyWright client will be in these folders, and can now be used in your case (*or cases if you have more than one). You can also make the folders yourself and then add whatever you need/want separately. Setting up a Case - The Evidence (Alternate Link) * Open up your case folder. (e.g. .../pandas/case1/) * Create a new text document and name it "evidence.txt". * Open the file. This file is where your evidence is stored. It's important. Here are the commands you want to use: * set example*_name Example Evidence This sets the name of the "example" evidence to "Example Evidence". * set example*_pic evidencepic This sets the picture of the "example" evidence to 'evidencepic'. It has to match the name of the file/picture in the art/ev folder you want to use. (e.g. .../games/pandas/art/ev/evidencepic.png/) * set example*_desc Piece of evidence used for a test or example. This command adds a description to the "example" evidence. Now, whenever you want to add this piece of evidence to your court record, use the "addev" command. Profiles use the same exact methods, except you need to add the "$" to the end of the name of the profile name. (e.g. set apollo$_name Apollo Justice, etc.) *Be sure to replace 'example' with the name you want to give that specific piece of evidence. The names also have to match. Setting up a Case - A New Scene Your scene files, or whatever you choose to name them, will contain the meat of your case: the playable parts. Some people will start out with an introduction scene. Here is a basic scene: bg lobby fade (This will load the "lobby.png" background, and fade it in). nt (This will clear the nametag area, leaving just the textbox). "January 1, 10:00 AM District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2" (This is a textbox describing the time, the place, and sometimes the room inside that place. These are used when entering a new place for the first time, or when you're returning to a place with new info. Also, the "center", "type", and "c green" are text commands. "center" centers the text, while "type" enables the typewriter sound. "c green" changes the color of the text, but this has to be specified by a separate command). mus Courtroom Lobby (This will start the track 'Courtroom Lobby' inside the music folder). set _music_loop Courtroom Lobby Loop (This enables a separate track to begin looping after the first one ends. You would use this command with an intro track for the initial "mus" command, and have a loop track for this command). char Phoenix hide (This command enables Phoenix as the talker, but with the additional hide tag, his sprite will not appear. This also enables other sprites to come onto the scene without overriding Phoenix). "{c blue}(Hmm... what am I doing here?)" (Since Phoenix is set as the talker, Phoenix will say this line. As long as you don't change the character, or remove his nametag, you can keep adding separate lines, and he would say them all). char Maya e=surprised fade (This will make Maya fade into the scene with her surprised emotion, instead of popping in. Now that she's on the scene, her sprite will show until you change the character, or remove her). "There's a trial about to start {epumped}{s}{f}Phoenix!" (She'll talk in her surprised emotion until the word "Phoenix" pops up, which changes her emotion to pumped. Important: You have to specify a valid emotion, which would be any emotion named inside that character's folder (e.g. /art/port/character/emotion.png). The "s" and "f" text commands will shake and flash the screen, respectively). char Phoenix hide (This enables Phoenix again, with Maya still on the scene). "{sfx whoops}Heh... right." (The "sfx" text command will play the "whoops.wav"/"whoops.ogg" file inside the "sfx" folder at that certain place in the dialog). script scene2 (This begins the next scene). Now you should have enough knowledge of the basics to start your case. Good luck, and have fun! Category:Tutorials